Runaway Bride
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: SasoSaku. Birthday fic. Sasori dan Sakura kawin lari. Apa lagi yang harus diuraikan? Warning: PWP.


_runaway bride. sasosaku. romance. AU. pg-13. 1384 words. **massive time skip**. **PWP**. disclaimers as usual (Masashi Kishimoto).  
_

Ia cukup terkejut tak ada yang penasaran dan keluar rumah di tengah keributan ini.

Sakura terus mengayunkan tungkai kakinya, berharap ia mengambil materi lari dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun, ia tak peduli lagi ketika ia menyadarkan diri bahwa ia tak perlu panik saat ini, ketika ada Sasori yang menggenggam tangannya, ikut berlari bersamanya menembus dinginnya angin malam. Entah ada berapa orang di belakang mereka, tentu saja orang-orang suruhan wanita itu—ibunya. Ia bahkan tak yakin lagi bahwa ibunya masih menganggap dirinya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Kalimat 'ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia' sudah basi. Tak ada lagi kalimat semacam itu. Yang ada sekarang hanya 'ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarga Haruno'.

Sakura dibawa kembali ke bumi ketika Sasori tiba-tiba berhenti dan menariknya, bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan sebuah gang kecil yang tak akan terlihat di dalam kegelapan. Benar saja. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, derap langkah yang tadinya ada di belakang mereka terus berlari, melewati gang kecil tersebut. Begitu suara derap langkah mereka terdengar samar, mereka segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan berlari ke arah berlawanan, dimana akhirnya Sasori membuka pagar putih rumah yang telah familar bagi sang gadis, dan cepat-cepat mengajaknya masuk. Menutup pintu, mereka berdua jatuh terduduk, tersengal.

"Kau pikir mereka akan menemukan kita?" tanya Sakura tak lama kemudian. Sasori menggeleng. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tak banyak yang mereka ketahui tentangku, jadi, yah..." Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan melepas sepatunya. "Aku akan ambilkan kau minum."

Sakura mengangguk dan berdiam diri, membiarkan tubuhnya menyesuaikan diri dengan ketenangan secara mendadak ini, sebelum akhirnya berdiri, mengunci pintu, melepas sepatu, dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Ini semua tak perlu terjadi. Jikalau ibunya tak begitu berpikiran sempit, ini semua tak perlu terjadi.

Jika kau suka menonton drama, kemungkinan besar kau akan mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Sakura; anak dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha yang ternyata lebih mementingkan uang ketimbang kebahagiaan. Mereka pikir uanglah kebahagiaan. Ayahnya telah meninggal enam tahun lalu, dan sekarang ibunya lah yang menjadi ratu di kerajaan kecil mereka. Ia bertemu Sasori di sebuah restoran bintang tiga empat tahun lalu, sebagai pelayan pribadi keluarga Haruno di restoran tersebut. Apa yang semula ia kira hanya akan menjadi hubungan antara pelanggan-pelayan ternyata berubah secara romantik di kunjungan Sakura ke-7 di restoran itu. Mereka mulai berpacaran secara diam-diam dan ketika Sasori mengatakan ingin melamar Sakura di depan Nyonya Haruno... yah, tahu lah selanjutnya.

Ini seperti kisah tipikal 'Si Kaya dan Si Miskin'. Kecuali, Sasori sebenarnya bukan orang yang begitu miskin.

Sasori punya rumah sendiri; sebuah rumah satu tingkat di lingkungan menengah. Dan dia juga punya pekerjaan. Apa lagi yang diinginkan ibunya? Well, ternyata, ibunya ingin seorang pemuda dari keluarga terpandang, yang bisa menyelamatkan keluarga Haruno jika mereka menghadapi krisis ekonomi. Hidup ibunya hanya berkisar di kegiatan ekonomi, dan ia tahu ia harus menunjukkan ibunya bahwa ada kehidupan lain di luar lingkaran ekonomi. Tapi yang namanya ibu-ibu kolot sih...

"Tapi, entahlah. Bisa saja mereka mendatangi tempat kerjamu dan meminta datamu. Selama mereka punya kartu akses 'Haruno'." Sakura menerima gelas yang ditawarkan Sasori, tak langsung meneguk isinya, hanya bermain dengan mulut kaca tersebut. "Atau hanya satu surat perintah."

Sasori memeluk Sakura dari samping dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan membisikkan, "Aku akan urus hal itu. Tenang saja." Dan mencium pipi gadis itu sebelum melangkah kembali menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sakura dengan segala ide dan asumsi akan apa yang Sasori akan perbuat.

* * *

Enam bulan. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk membuat seluruh keluarganya merelakan Sakura.

Orang-orang suruhan ibunya yang bertugas menemukan Sakura-berdasarkan pengamatannya-mulai menipis di bulan keempat, sebelum akhirnya menghilang semua di bulan keenam. Hanya pengamatan singkatnya, namun ia yakin ibunya sendiri telah lelah mencari anaknya. Well, Sakura juga sudah lelah menghindar. Dan—

—sudah ia bilang bahwa ia adalah seorang _istri_ sekarang?

Sebulan setelah Sakura kabur—atau dibawa kabur oleh Sasori, terserah yang mana saja, mereka keluar kota dan diam-diam melaksanakan pernikahan privat dengan hanya mereka berdua dan seorang pastor di sebuah gereja terpencil. Biarlah saksinya hanya seorang pastor yang hanya mereka kenal selama seminggu, yang penting surat bahwa hubungan mereka adalah legal sudah ada.

Well, intensi awal Sakura kabur juga sebenarnya karena ia tidak diperbolehkan menikah dengan Sasori hanya gara-gara ibunya telah menyiapkan berpuluh-puluh 'pangeran muda' dari berbagai keluarga terpandang untuk meminangnya. Ringkasnya, _match making_. Dan ia selalu berpikir hal itu sangat konyol. Sangat dipaksakan. Dan ia tidak suka pemaksaan. Daripada ia hidup dalam kesedihan karena ia dan _suaminya_ itu bukan _jodoh_, lebih baik ia pergi dengan Sasori, yang ia cintai dan ia tahu mencintainya balik.

Semudah itu, sebenarnya.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir berisi tehnya diatas meja kopi, matanya terpaku ke televisi, ketika ia mendengar pintu depan rumah mereka diketuk. Mematikan barang elektronik tersebut, ia beranjak dari sofa untuk membuka pintu. Oh, itu. Sebelum ia berharap seharusnya ia hiraukan saja ketukan tersebut.

Muka-muka yang dikenalinya. Suruhan ibunya, tentu saja. Tanpa peringatan, mereka menarik Sakura keluar dari rumah. Ada empat dari mereka, dan hanya butuh dua orang untuk menariknya. Ia sempat meneriakkan nama Sasori, berharap ia turun kebawah dan melihat kekacauan. Sasori turun, ya. Namun itu membuat Sakura berharap seharusnya ia diam saja.

Dua orang yang tinggal di teras bergerak ketika melihat Sasori, melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Sakura-menarik dan menutup mulutnya. Hanya karena Sasori terbilang mungil untuk kaumnya, dan dua orang itu besar. Mereka berdua didorong masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Dan itulah bagaimana Sakura bisa kembali berada di ruang tamu besar rumah_nya_.

"Kau sudah menikah."

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memutar matanya. Setidaknya, wanita di depannya ini masih ibunya. Sedikit penghargaan. "Tentu saja," jawab Sakura dengan nada fakta. "Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Penghargaan atas ibu. Ibunya tak berkata apapun selain mengangguk, tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan anaknya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan kami?"

Sasori berhenti bekerja keesokan harinya setelah Sakura kabur, dan secara pribadi meminta kembali datanya. Ia tahu bosnya tak pernah memperhatikan setiap berkas pegawainya kecuali mereka terlibat masalah. Tak lama setelah Sasori pulang, orang-orang suruhan dari Haruno mendatangi sang bos dan bertanya soal Sasori. Tentu saja bosnya tak tahu dimana alamat mantan pekerjanya itu. Sedikit bertanya dengan bekas kolega Sasori, alamat pun didapatkan. Namun ketika mereka sampai disana, keduanya telah pergi. Tetangga tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka pergi.

Dan enam bulan kemudian mereka menemukan keduanya-pasti mereka lembur.

Ibunya tersenyum. "Ah, bertanya kesana-sini saja, nak." Sakura agak mengernyit dengan panggilan itu. "Tapi aku tidak akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Rahasia keluarga Haruno."

"Oh?" Haruno, eh? "Bukankah aku Haruno juga?"

"Bukankah kau seorang Akasuna sekarang?" Ibunya tersenyum menang, membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. Baiklah, sepertinya ia memang tidak akan tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menemukannya.

"Untuk meringkas. Begini, Sakura. Aku sebenarnya masih ada harapan denganmu," ibunya berkata, menatap tosca Sakura lurus. "Dan aku sudah merancang pencari jodoh terbaik Konoha untuk menemukanmu _suami_—" Satu lirikan ke arah Sasori. "—yang pantas untukmu."

"Sasori suamiku. Dan dia pantas untukku."

"Tidak, Sakura. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu."

"Kau tahu apa?"

Itu membuat ibunya diam.

"Bawa _dia_." Nyonya Haruno memberi perintah kepada beberapa orang di belakang Sakura dan Sasori, yakin bahwa mereka tahu siapa yang ia maksud. Dan benar saja. Sasori ditarik berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tunggu!" Kedua tangan Sakura menahan Sasori, pandangannya lurus kepada ibunya. "Kalau kau mau, err, entahlah, _mengasingkan_ dia, kau harus mengasingkanku juga."

Bahu ibunya turun. "Sayang, aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Pencari jodohnya akan datang besok."

"Memang apa gunanya mempunya menantu berdarah biru? Tidak seperti ia bisa mematahkan suatu kutukan." Bukannya keluarga Haruno dikutuk juga...

Nyonya Haruno menarik nafas, berusaha menangkan dirinya. "Ibu sudah pernah bilang. Penyelamat di kala kebangkrutan?"

_Ya, kalau begitu jangan bangkrut. _"Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu, eh? Reputasi? Uang? Tidak ada satu tempat kecil dimana ada aku, anakmu, di pikiranmu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Karena itu aku melakukan ini untukmu."

"Yang kau bisa lakukan untukku, hanyalah memberkati kami." _Dan pergi dari hidup kami, jika bisa._

"...aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu jangan paksa aku. Aku sebenarnya tidak memaksamu untuk memberkati kami. Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk mengikuti apa maumu."

Sepertinya segala argumen ibu dan anak itu menyita atensi seisi ruangan. Sasori menggerakkan lengannya sedikit untuk memanggil Sakura. Dengan sedikit komunikasi pandangan, Sakura tahu Sasori punya sebuah ide.

Dan untung saja tubuh mereka kecil dibandingkan dengan orang-orang berjas hitam itu.

Sasori diam-diam meloloskan diri dari genggaman seorang _bodyguard_ itu—yang sepertinya benar-benar terpana dengan argumen tadi hingga genggamannya melemah. Sementara Sakura, well, yang ia lakukan hanya bergamit pada lengan Sasori dan bebaslah ia, berhubung para _bodyguard_ itu tidak ada yang menyentuhnya. Mereka bisa mendengar Nyonya Haruno berseru agar orang-orang itu menangkap mereka, namun mereka mulai lebih awal, dan jarak juga tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah keluar dari rumah tanpa penjaga pintu dan pagar ini, dan naik bis—atau taksi, lebih baik-sampai rumah mereka, dan bersiap pindah lagi.

Dan mereka akan keluar dari bayang-bayang Haruno selamanya.

* * *

...krik. See, I told you. PWP. **Sangat PWP**. Owell. Birthday fic for **Hika Midori chan** :) Sorry, dear. I'm having a massive writer's block, jadi cuma rongsokan begini yang keluar. Ah, endingnya. Silakan bayangkan saja endingnya mau gimana. Maaf ya nunggu lama banget jadinya begini /dibunuh.

Err, tidak begitu mengharapkan review, tapi kalau mau, sangat dihargai :3


End file.
